Po śmierci, po wojnie, po imprezie
by Annormal
Summary: Czarny Pan ginie, woja się kończy, nastaje zatem czas na jedną na największych imprez jakie pamięta Hogwart! Hybryda tragikomedii z operą mydlaną. Również HG/SS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Od autorek:**__ Witamy wszystkich serdecznie. Otóż spotkałyśmy się razu pewnego z koleżanką i po zrobieniu koszulki z HP, wpadł nam do głów pomysł na napisanie tej oto opowiastki. Z identycznym pomysłem nie spotkałyśmy się nigdzie wcześniej, ale warto tu nadmienić, że nie znamy wszystkich opowiadań z fandomu HP. Jest to w pewnym sensie nasz debiut – po raz pierwszy zdecydowałyśmy się coś takiego opublikować. Uprzedzamy jednak, że ten tekst nie może być brany na poważnie. Jeżeli ktoś lubi patetyczne dramaty – czytanie tego niezalecane. No i ten. Nie hejtujcie za bardzo. Pragniemy jeszcze zauważyć, że to NIE JEST tłumaczenie!_

_**Uwaga:**__ Świat HP nie należy do nas, a do pani Rowling, którą niewątpliwie wszyscy tutaj znają. My jedynie bawimy się postaciami._

_**Krótki opis:**__ Czarny Pan ginie, woja się kończy, nastaje zatem czas na jedną na największych imprez jakie pamięta Hogwart! Hybryda tragikomedii z operą mydlaną. HG/SS  
_

_**Ostrzeżenia:**__ Pijaństwo, przekleństwa, seks, zignorowano niektóre wydarzenia z DH._

_Interpretacja dowolna._

_**Popcorn, kamera, akcja!**_

* * *

**Po śmierci, po wojnie, po imprezie**

_- Avada Kedavra! – błysk zielonego światła._

_- O kurwa! Zabiłem go! - Potter nie mógł uwierzyć w powodzenie planowanego od siedmiu lat zabicia Voldemorta._

_Stojący nieopodal Severus Snape z podobnym niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w rozgrywającą się przed jego oczami scenę. Mistrz Eliksirów, pomimo konsekwentnego ateizmu, był zmuszony przyznać, że tylko cud ocalił go od Ostatniej Bitwy – doprawdy nieprzyjemnie jest walczyć, podczas gdy każda ze stron ma cię za wroga i zdrajcę. Teraz ta sama nieistniejąca siła wysłała na tamten świat jednego z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników jakich znał świat – Lorda Voldemorta. Cały ten koszmar dobiegł wreszcie końca. Czuł się jak nowo narodzony– wojna się skończyła i choć nigdy by się tego nie spodziewał, zachował życie, które może kontynuować, w dodatku bez dwóch panów wiszących mu nad głową._

_Wgapiał się oniemiały w Pottera, który wciąż się nie poruszył, nieustannie lustrując w kupkę czarnych szat będących niegdyś mistrzem Snape' a. Severus wziął głęboki oddech i pozwolił swojej różdżce ze stukotem spaść na posadzkę. Po odgłosach wywnioskował, że wielu czarodziejów również odrzuciło swoją broń. Wygrali._

* * *

-… i ofiary tej nigdy nie zapomnimy – przemawiała pełnym powagi, pompatycznym głosem Minerwa McGonagall, obecnie dyrektorka Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, z ambony znajdującej się na środku Wielkiej Sali, czasowo przerobionej na miejsce potańcówki. – Dzisiaj jednak, nadszedł ten czas, kiedy możemy cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem i początkiem nowego życia. Jest to dla nas wszystkich czas zabawy i radości, bo wojna wreszcie dobiegła końca! – czarownica uśmiechnęła się lekko i machnęła różdżką nad głową, a zewsząd dało się słyszeć płynącą radośnie muzykę. Zgromadzeni goście niewątpliwie zaczęliby gwizdać i bić brawo, gdyby nie zdążyli podczas przydługiego przemówienia obalić paru flaszek. Na fali ogólnej wesołości rozpoczęto wznoszenie nieskończonej ilości toastów za bohaterów wojennych, za poległych, za nowy świat, ministerstwo i za wszystko, co jeszcze strzeliło świętującym do głów.

Severus siedział w najdalszym i najciemniejszym kącie Sali, i w ciszy, wznosił swoje prywatne toasty. Wreszcie sam był sobie panem i czuł się naprawdę wolnym człowiekiem. Po wojnie, dzięki portretowi i myślodsiewni Albusa został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów, a Minerwa po uprzednim uściskaniu i zapewnieniach, że tak naprawdę zawsze mu wierzyli, z radością pozwoliła mu wrócić do nauczania eliksirów. Ludzie jednak nie wierzyli w fakty i wciąż traktowali go jak trędowatego trolla z lochów. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, wcale, a wcale. Wojna się skończyła, a on przeżył, choć wcale tego nie oczekiwał. Czegóż można chcieć więcej? Miał swoją upragnioną prywatność. Uniósł kieliszek do swojego cienia i ochrypłym od alkoholu głosem wyszeptał do niego – za prywatność! – tak, przeżycie wojny zdecydowanie było dobrym powodem do upicia się.

Jednak jak to zwykle w takich sytuacjach bywa, Los postanowił pokazać mu, że nie zawsze można otrzymać wszystko, czego się pragnie. Oto zbliżał się do niego, z butelką w ręce, nie kto inny jak sam Harry Potter. Chłopak zatrzymał się nieopodal jego stolika i chrząknął lekko zwracając na siebie uwagę Snape'a, który łaskawie skierował nań swoje spojrzenie.

- Profesorze… Wiem, że pan mnie nienawi… To znaczy… - pyskaty Złoty Chłopiec nie mógł znaleźć języka w gębie? To coś nowego. Zapisze to wydarzenie wielkimi, złotymi literami w swoim pamiętniku. Cholera, specjalnie po to założy pamiętnik! - Przez siedem lat nie zachowywałem się wobec pana zbyt uczciwie i nie przepraszam za to, jednak zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie można oceniać książki po okładce… To znaczy człowieka…

- Co próbujesz przez to powiedzieć Potter? Zapewniam, że twój pseudointeligentny bełkot i powiewające podziwu godną dziecinnością insynuacje na mój temat niewiele mnie interesują – warknął nieprzyjaźnie, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że nie brzmi na zbytnio spitego. Nie chciał zaliczyć gafy przy uczniu – nawet jeśli był to Potter, który również wyglądał na nieco wstawionego.

- No, że… Pomyliłem się co do pana. Niepotrzebnie przypiąłem panu łatkę śmieciojada… - aż się skulił pod morderczym spojrzeniem profesora, skrajnie oburzonego określeniem „śmieciojad" – Także ten. Rozejm?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i niczym fajkę pokoju, wyciągnął w jego kierunku flaszkę jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego alkoholu. No i co on teraz powinien zrobić? Zamrugał oczami i wyciągnął różdżkę, wyczarował dla chłopca dodatkowy kieliszek i rozlał trunek.

- Może być – a co tam, najwyżej zaprzeczy wszystkiemu, gdy będzie trzeźwy i zrzuci całą winę na procenty – tylko pamiętaj Potter, nie jestem jednym z twoich koleżków i nie zacznę tolerować dziecinnych pokazów głupoty.

Obaj unieśli kieliszki, stuknęli się nimi (nie trafili, ale liczą się chęci) i opróżnili. Wybraniec jedynie się uśmiechnął, kiwnął mu głową i odszedł w kierunku Wiewióry i Wiem-To-Wszystko (pieszczotliwe przydomki, jakie w swojej głowie nadał pozostałej dwójce złotego tria). Severus z niemałym zadowoleniem zauważył jednak, że chłopak zostawił na stoliku ledwie napoczętą flaszkę. Cóż, więcej dla niego. Teraz to już musi się upić – choćby dlatego, żeby nie pamiętać momentu zakopania topora wojennego z Potterem i tym samym uzyskania możliwości dalszego mieszania chłopaka z błotem na swoich lekcjach. Tak. To jeszcze lepszy powód żeby się spić niż wygrana wojna i przeżycie. Ochronnym ruchem przygarnął do siebie butelkę.

* * *

Hermionie całkiem przyjemnie szumiało w głowie. Próbowała także – nieskutecznie – przekonać samą siebie, że Wielka Sala od zawsze tak wirowała i nie ma w tym nic niepokojącego. Rozejrzała się wokoło. Podłoga rozejrzała się również, więc efekt był raczej mizerny, ale dzielna Gryfonka nie zniechęciła się i resztką silnej woli zmusiła swój zazwyczaj analityczny umysł do logicznego rozumowania.

Było już dobrze po północy, a impreza trwała w najlepsze. Chyba wszyscy tu obecni, w którymś momencie przyjęcia podeszli do stolika, który dzieliła z Harrym i Ronem żeby im pogratulować i przepić z jakimś dziwnym hasłem, które rzekomo było godne zapamiętania. Nie żeby nie było przyjemnie, ale po dwóch godzinach stało się nieco irytujące. Teraz już na szczęście wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zmierzał w ich kierunku. A właściwie to w jej kierunku, bo chłopcy właśnie wywijali na parkiecie. Hermiona z nutką ironii zastanawiała się czy tańcują z kobietami, z butelkami, czy może sami ze sobą…

Wielu czarodziejów dołączyło do nich na parkiecie, a prawdziwą furorę zrobił Filch tańczący ponad godzinę z profesor McGonagall. Szkoła będzie huczała od plotek o tej dwójce przez najbliższy tydzień. _W sumie to nie tylko oni będą na językach hogwarckich plotkarzy_ – pomyślała ze sceptyzmem dziewczyna rozglądając się po Sali. Pod ścianami, w kątach, przy stolikach, a nawet na podłodze można było dostrzec wiele par w różnym stopniu roznegliżowania. _W końcu wojna się skończyła, ludzie mogą się wreszcie cieszyć sobą nawzajem… - _dziewczynie nie było ani trochę przykro, że ona, jako jedna z nielicznych dziewcząt siedzi samotnie przy stoliku i się rozpija. A przynajmniej to próbowała sobie wmówić od czasu, gdy jej przyjaciele zostawili ją na rzecz pijackiej przepychanki na parkiecie. Zawsze wolała książki, to prawda, ale czasem też chciałaby… nieważne.

Tylko jeden kąt pomieszczenia był wolny od obściskujących się w dość fantastycznych pozach napaleńców, siedziały w nim trzy skulone, ubrane na czarno postaci, które po kilku nieudanych próbach zogniskowania wzroku okazały się być jedną, skuloną, ubraną na czarno postacią. Hermiona wytężyła oczy chcąc ustalić, kim jest tajemnicza osoba, gdy człowiek ten wstał, wywracając przy tym krzesło i bardzo chwiejnym krokiem udał się w kierunku wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. _Profesor Snape?_ Był on jedyną osobą w całym zamku, która posiadała tak obszerne, czarne szaty, do złudzenia przypominające skrzydła nietoperza. Dziewczyna jak przez mgłę pamiętała, że Harry na początku imprezy poszedł do nauczyciela, chcąc jak to określił „zawrzeć rozejm". _Zaraz, ona kompletnie zidiociała, czy to alkohol aż tak przeżarł jej mózg? Harry godzący się ze Snapem?_ Było to niemożliwe, tym niemniej jednak uważała za swój obowiązek podziękować profesorowi za opiekę, jaką ich otoczył i pomoc okazaną przez te wszystkie lata…

Po zakończeniu wojny nie było na to czasu. Opłakiwanie zmarłych, napływające zewsząd gratulacje, wywiady z prasą, powolny powrót do normalnego życia… On także na kilka dni znikł z powierzchni ziemi. Po prawdzie, dopiero wczoraj w zamkowym korytarzu zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy od upadku Voldemorta. Dziewczyna była świadoma, że ponury mężczyzna najprawdopodobniej roześmieje się jej w twarz, mówiąc, że nic go to nie obchodzi i barwnie opisując gdzie i jak głęboko może sobie wsadzić swoje podziękowania, ale jednak uważała, że należne mu są jakieś – choćby wymówione z twarzą skrzywioną jak po połknięciu cytryny i skrzyżowanymi za plecami palcami – wyrazy wdzięczności. Z tą właśnie myślą, Hermiona wstała od stolika i starając się iść jak najprościej podążyła za Snapem.

* * *

_Kurwa_. Była to chyba jedyna, logiczna myśl, jaką potrafił w tej chwili sklecić Severus. Chyba nigdy w swoim życiu tyle nie wypił. Owszem, zdarzało mu się okazjonalnie wypić kielicha czy dwa, ale bycie śmierciożercą i w dodatku podwójnym szpiegiem, wymagało on niego stałej czujności, a co za tym idzie niemalże zupełnej abstynencji. No dobra, może poza tamtą akcją, kiedy Black nie zauważył, że Snape podmienił jego krem po goleniu na Butapren. No ewentualnie jeszcze to jak wypił pół litra w jedną historię magii, ale to się nie liczy, bo przegrał wtedy zakład... i jak przez przypadek podejrzał Minerwę pod prysznicem... i to w pralni, z Umbridge...no dobra był tak pijany średnio co drugi tydzień, ale teraz było inaczej. Dzisiejszej nocy wolność uderzyła mu do głowy i zbytnio sobie pofolgował.

Ludzie różnie reagują na nadmiar alkoholu – jedni stają się wesołkowaci, drudzy śpią jak niedźwiedzie (przy sugestywnym akompaniamencie górotwórczego chrapania), a u innych przepicie objawia się paskudnymi napadami agresji. Severus – na swoje nieszczęście – nie należał jednak do żadnej z grup. Otóż, gdy on się upił – co wiedział po pewnym wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym doświadczeniu w mugolskim barze, jeszcze zanim dołączył do Czarnego Pana – jego libido szalało i miał ochotę pieprzyć wszystko co się rusza. Jaki (poza chowaniem skonfiskowanych uczniom flaszek - w razie gwałtownej potrzeby zneutralizowania swoich morderczych skłonności po spotkaniu z Potterem) miałby być niby inny powód noszenia aż tak obszernych szat? W niespodziewanym przebłysku inteligencji postanowił wyjść z Sali pełnej pięknych kobiet – _Salazarze! Ponad połowa z nich była lub, co gorsza, jest jego uczennicami!_ – i udać się do swoich kwater. Bycie Mistrzem Eliksirów dawało pewne profity – a eliksir usuwający skutki schlania się na umór, leżący w szufladzie jego szafki nocnej zdecydowanie do nich należał.

Rozbijając się o ściany i wpadając na wszystko, co znalazło się bezpośrednio przed nim, a także za, obok i po łuku, dumny, że się nie wywrócił, turlał się do swoich ukochanych lochów ze śladową ilością swojej zwykłej elegancji. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie spotka nikogo na swojej drodze. Nie obawiał się, że się zapomni i rzuci na Pottera lub jego rudowłosego pomagiera, ale nie miał bladego pojęcia, co mógłby zrobić gdyby natknął się w takim stanie na którąś ze swoich pełnoletnich uczennic…

- Panie profesorze! – usłyszał dziewczęcy głos gdzieś zza swoich pleców. Zacisnął pięści, ale się zatrzymał. Hermiona Wiem-To-Wszystko-I-Jeszcze-Trochę-Granger, Gryfonka, której nieustanne zgłaszanie się do odpowiedzi było przyczyną powstawania niewielkich trąb powietrznych. Uczennica_ siódmej_ klasy. No pięknie.

* * *

A już był prawie pod drzwiami gabinetu. Tak blisko… Pokonując w myślach obraz wirujących krzeseł, tańczących wokół niego, niczym jakaś surrealistyczna wersja _danse macabre_, odwrócił twarz w stronę dziewczyny.

- ... muszę panu coś powiedzieć, bo widzi pan...

Severus był zbyt pijany, by jednocześnie stać i słuchać. Szybko rozważył pomysł prędkiej ucieczki, ale na jego nieszczęście (czy też może patrząc z perspektywy organu, który zdecydowanie nie był mózgiem – szczęście) wypił zbyt dużo, aby misja ta miała jakiekolwiek szanse na powodzenie. Przerwał jej tak niekulturalnie, że dziewczyna aż się zapowietrzyła. Patrzyła na niego oniemiała, a jej półotwarte usta układały się w zdziwione „o". Walcząc z wyjącym jak syrena łódzkiego pogotowia rozsądkiem, nieskoordynowanym gestem Snape zaprosił ją do swego gabinetu. _Co ma być to będzie_.

Dziewczyna niepewnie weszła do pomieszczenia. Po krótkiej chwili wahania zajęła miejsce pod oknem, blisko katedry, którego uczniowie zazwyczaj unikali jak ognia. Profesor usiadł tuż obok, z rozmysłem ignorując nauczycielski fotel. Jednocześnie resztką swojego zamroczonego umysłu starał się przekonać samego siebie, że popełnia właśnie ogromny błąd. Powinien wstać, wykopać stąd dziewczynę i jak najszybciej zapomnieć o jej szyi i piersiach, które w tej chwili nieświadomie eksponowała…

- ... no więc, moim celem nie jest, proszę mi wierzyć, uzyskanie przebaczenia... - Hermiona zaczęła. Zawahała się. Wpatrywał się głodnym wzrokiem w jej szyję...

- ...czy rozgrzeszenia, muszę jednak wyrazić moją... - Czy te czarne, podobne do skrzących się gwiazd oczy muszą się tak wgapiać? Rozpraszało ją to. Ta zwykle cicha, najmroczniejsza i najgłębiej skrywana część jej osobowości zaczynała budzić się do życia. Czy też raczej procenty pomogły jej się zbudzić. Zatrzymała się.

- …apoteozę pana heroicznej postawy, prawie freudowskiej zgody na zniesławienie... - Czuła, że słowa, które wydały się nagle zupełnie bzdurne umykają jej, po czym wziąwszy najdroższą taksówkę jadą na lotnisko. Wstawiony profesor wyraźnie nie słuchał, za to z godnym maniaka uporem wpatrywał się w jej nagą, odsłoniętą szyję. Co do diabła? Zarumieniła się. Pod palącym wzrokiem hebanowych oczu jej skóra zaczęła nieprzyjemnie mrowić. Hermiona podrapała się szybko, nieświadomie wykonując cholernie zachęcający gest.

- Panno Granger… - przerwał jej profesor, najwyraźniej próbując wyartykułować coś niezwykle dla niego ważnego. A jego głos…

_O, Boże_, pomyślała agnostyczka, _przecież on wygląda strasznie… Tak jakby miał się na mnie zaraz rzucić. _Przez różową mgiełkę otępienia próbowała sobie przypomnieć, co konkretnie jest strasznego w tym rzucaniu się – umknął jej nawet fakt, iż był to nie kto inny jak Severus Snape, jej nauczyciel, dwa razy od niej starszy. Sponiewierany alkoholem organ był skazany na porażkę. Buchnęła endorfina.

Snape odczytał niewerbalny sygnał. Jego ręce niekontrolowanie wystrzeliły w stronę delikatnych piersi dziewczyny. Lekkie muśnięcie wywołało przeciągły jęk. Dłońmi, niczym zahipnotyzowany, masował jej napinające się pod jego dotykiem sutki. Severus, nie zadając sobie trudu objaśnienia, co robi, ani nie zwracając uwagi na okrzyk dziewczyny, porwał ją w ramiona, wyniósł z gabinetu i przez ukryte do tej pory wejście w ścianie przeszedł do swoich prywatnych kwater i już po chwili Hermiona piękną parabolą frunęła w stronę łóżka w jego sypialni...

…łomot uderzającego o podłogę, praktycznie centymetry od łóżka, ciała Hermiony, nie zmniejszył nawet na sekundę ich pożądania. Na czworakach dziewczyna wciągnęła się na łóżko, ignorując całkowicie zwielokrotnione w ten sposób zawroty głowy.

Oto leżała przed nim, gotowa na wszystko, zaryzykowałby nawet stwierdzenie, że chętna. Opierając się na rękach, znalazł się nad dziewczyną. W tej chwili nie było już na nic czasu, a zwłaszcza na myślenie i analizowanie sytuacji. Szybkie dotknięcie sponiewieranego boku wywołało kolejny jęk. Nie czekając otarł się o nią całym ciałem. Już całując, Snape zerwał z niej sukienkę i odrzucił ją na podłogę. Dziewczyna oddawała jego pocałunki z ognistą pasją, nie pamiętał żeby ktokolwiek w jego życiu tak zapamiętale go całował. Pantofle z brzdęknęły o posadzkę. Pieścił ustami jej szyję, jego język wywoływał falę gorąca na gładkiej, alabastrowej skórze. Całkowicie wyłączając myślenie, Severus zerwał z niej bieliznę. Hermiona jęknęła po raz ostatni i przywarła ustami do jego ucha.

Poczuł jak jego ucho znalazło się w pełnym płomieni niebie, zalewała go jednocześnie cudowna słodycz i palił żar pożądania. Pragnął tej nastoletniej Gryfonki jak niczego na świecie. Fascynowała go bliskość jej ciała. Koślawe kolana wydały się nagle szalenie atrakcyjne, a kiedy wyprostowała je niczym rozszalała baletnica… Spazmatycznie zacisnął ręce na jej krągłych, pachnących piersiach. Jego ręce przesunęły się wzdłuż tułowia, zajmując miejsce nad kościami kulszowymi. Merlinie, wyglądała na chętną.

Jej minimalnie stężony półuśmiech powiedział mu, że jest dziewicą. Z niemalże nieistniejącą wprawą włączył do gry ręce. Jego dłonie przesuwały się po jej ciele, z początku delikatnie, prawie nieśmiało, potem coraz drapieżniej, agresywniej. Dotykał jej jak spragniony, trzymający w dłoniach krople źródlanej wody. Palce muskały po kolei obojczyk, sutek, pępek, łono. Uczył ją, skąpo obdarowując pieszczotami. Hermiona wyprężała się błagając o te krótkie momenty rozkosznej nagrody. Stopniowo rozluźniła się zupełnie, jej piersi zafalowały w szybkim, niemogącym złapać powietrza oddechu. Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, gdy poczuł jak drżącymi palcami próbuje nieudolnie rozpiąć jego koszulę. Wiedziała jak reagować na pieszczoty, ba! Zaczęła inicjować je sama. Prędkim ruchem ścisnęła jego umięśnione ramię. Domagała się jego dotyku jak zachłanna kotka. Severus zdarł z siebie ubranie, je również odrzucając i jak najszybciej powrócił do rozpalonej Gryfonki na łóżku.

Wtedy jeden, gwałtowny ślizg ręki od góry do dołu, przez całe ciało, zakończony drapieżnym szarpnięciem pobudził wszystkie jej zmysły. Wygięła się gwałtownie, by znów wyprężyć. Światło zagrało na napiętej jak struna łydce. Wsunął w nią powoli jeden palec, chcąc dać jej do zrozumienia, co ją czeka i, jeśli było to możliwe, zminimalizować ból pierwszego razu.

Była gotowa, ba, była wyczekująca i spragniona! Przesunął się do wygodniejszej pozycji, wsparł swoją głowę nad jej i zachłannie pocałował te malinowe usta. Jej jęki były muzyką dla jego uszu. Czując, że nie jest w stanie dłużej czekać, wsunął się w nią cały jednym energicznym ruchem. Po ich złączonych ciałach, przebiegł dreszcz.

Zabolało. Hermiona poczuła jak przesuwa się w niej, uwalniając falę gorącej namiętności, która prawie ją rozrywała. Ból i rozkosz walczyły w niej o dominację. Czuła jak ją wypełniał i było to takie… właściwe. Zaczął poruszać się coraz szybciej, aż Gryfonka niemalże wyła z frustracji. Ona również go pieściła. Paznokciami drapała jego plecy, ustami i językiem poznawała szeroką klatkę piersiową. Uczucie towarzyszące stosunkowi było wszechogarniające i wtedy nadeszło spełnienie.

To było coś, czego nie dało się porównać do żadnej przyjemności wcześniej. Niektórzy porównują seks do czekolady, ale dla Hermiony tej nocy nie było mowy o tak krótkich, żałośnie bezuczuciowych metaforach. Głowę miała jakby pełną kolorowych kwiatów, a skądś w środku niej rozbrzmiewała dzika muzyka szczęścia. Gwałtownie odwróciła głowę. Jej śmiech rozszedł się po pokoju dźwięcznym echem.

On również tego doświadczył. Lata samotności i odtrącenia znikły w jednej chwili, zastąpione pierwotną radością wprost z trzewi. Kochał ją całym sobą, a teraz, kiedy usłyszał jej śmiech, poczuł, że teraz da z siebie wszystko i zrobi co może, aby kiedyś usłyszeć go ponownie. Świat znikł w jasnym, przeszywającym błysku przyjemności...

Opadli z westchnieniem na poduszki.

- Jeszcze nigdy... jeszcze nigdy - mamrotała słabym głosem dziewczyna, przytulając się do niego - Oj...

- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał odgarniając jej włosy z twarzy. _Ptasie gniazdo._

- Jak nigdy. Jeszcze nigdy…

Wpatrywał się w Hermionę. Jeden raz, po tak długim czasie to było stanowczo za mało, żeby go zaspokoić.

- Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? – głęboki, kuszący baryton…

- Ja… nie wiem. Tak! – wykrzyknęła.

Bez słowa przylgnął do niej. I znów. Hermiona jęczała. Jakiś czas później ponownie leżeli przytuleni na łóżku. Severus z uśmiechem na spierzchniętych od pocałunków ustach, pogłaskał jej włosy i przykrył oboje kocem. Czuł się wspaniale. Był pewien, że tej nocy nie będą go nawiedzały koszmary. Zamknął oczy i odpłynął.

* * *

Gdy Severus się obudził dwa niezwykle ważne fakty próbowały przebić się przez jego grubą czaszkę. Pierwszym był niemożliwy do zignorowania kac jak stąd do jutra. Jak za każdym razem w takiej sytuacji, Snape w myślach zarzekał się, że nigdy już nawet nie spojrzy na alkohol. Czy Sprout nie mówiła przypadkiem, że odkryła sekret bimbru z trocin? Wolną ręką, na oślep sięgnął poza łóżko i w szufladzie szafki stojącej nieopodal wymacał specjalny eliksir. Zażył go szybko i gdy tylko powróciła jasność umysłu, żywo zainteresował się drugim faktem – coś bardzo nieprzyjemnie łaskotało go w nos, podejrzewał wręcz, że było to to samo „coś", co powodowało nieznaczny ucisk na jego klatkę piersiową.

Nieludzką siłą woli powstrzymał potężne kichnięcie i otworzył oczy tylko po to by natychmiast je zamknąć. Dlaczego, do stu hipogryfów, leżała na nim naga Hermiona Granger? Wpierw pomyślał, że to jakiś erotyczny sen, ale wtedy napłynęły do niego niewyraźne, pijackie wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy. _Kurwa_. Tak więc, z jego dotychczasowych obserwacji wynikało, że - schlał się jak wieprz, zaciągnął do swoich komnat i zgwałcił uczennicę… Cudownie. No, może nie do końca _zgwałcił_, ale liczy się efekt. W końcu to on z ich dwójki jest starszy i powinien być tym odpowiedzialnym. Mgliście kojarzył też fakt _picia z tym bachorem Potterem_, ale miał ogromną nadzieję, że to akurat mu się śniło. W dodatku, pewna dość znacząca część jego ciała postanowiła okazać rażącą niesubordynację na widok nagiej kobiety z nim w łóżku. I co on ma teraz zrobić?

W myślach szybko rozważał dostępne opcje. Udawać, że zupełnie niczego nie pamięta z poprzedniej nocy? Obwinić o wszystko alkohol? Obudzić ją dostojnym, profesorskim ryknięciem i wywalić za drzwi, zwalając całą winę na nią? Zbudzić ją, za jej pomocą pozbyć się bolesnej erekcji i potem wykopać? Ślizgon w nim aż zatarł ręce na tę myśl. Musiał jednak przyznać, że był współwinny, a nie chciał także traktować siedemnastoletniej dziewczyny jak dziwki. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu wizję siebie samego wsuwającego jej galeony za gumkę od majtek i klepiącego ją po tyłku. Dziewczyna nie może się obudzić z nim w jednym łóżku i w dodatku nago. Herm… to jest Granger miałaby po tym traumę do końca życia. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, oczywiście, ale jednak…

Spojrzał w dół, na dziewczynę, z którą tak zapamiętale kochał się ledwie kilka godzin temu. Była jeszcze młoda, a on nie chciał niszczyć jej życia – niby kto by chciał na trzeźwo uprawiać z nim seks i oddawać pieszczoty kogoś takiego jak on? Mimo wszystko wciąż był jej nauczycielem – _Salazarze, NAUCZYCIELEM_… wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak po prostu wykorzystał jedną ze swoich uczennic, zwyzywał się w myślach od zboczeńców i pedofilów – i powinien ją chronić. Ponadto, jakby już teraz nie czuł się wystarczająco źle, miał świadomość, że rozdziewiczył dziewczynę. Był od niej dwadzieścia lat starszy, stary śmierciożerca, szpieg i zdrajca z wyjątkowo nieciekawą przeszłością i facjatą. Tak, zdecydował już, co zrobi z zaistniałą sytuacją.

Podniósł się powoli, nie chcąc zbudzić dziewczyny, podniósł różdżkę spod łóżka i skierował się do szafy, żeby się jak najszybciej ubrać. Przyodział swoje nieśmiertelne – a jakże – czarne szaty, w myślach dziękując wszystkim istniejącym bóstwom, że są takie obszerne. Wyszedł z sypialni i udał się do swojego składziku, żeby wydobyć stamtąd Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Po chwili namysłu złapał także z półki Eliksir Antykoncepcyjny. Wrócił do Gryfonki i podał jej niewielką ilość wywaru – zyskał dzięki temu pewność, że nie obudzi się ona przez najbliższe godziny, a to dało mu pewność, że zdąży zrealizować swój plan. Potem napoił śpiącą eliksirem zapobiegającym ciąży – co jak co, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru płacić alimentów! Wyciągnął w jej kierunku różdżkę, jednym jej machnięciem ubrał, uprzednio schowawszy jednak jej majteczki do kieszeni szaty – ot, na pamiątkę. Pożałował natychmiast utraty takiej panoramy z przed oczu, jaką była rozebrana siedemnastolatka, ale co zrobić. Wyszeptał jeszcze jedno zaklęcie.

- Obliviate.

Chciał wymazać jej z głowy wszystko, co stało się po tym, gdy wyszła za nim z Wielkiej Sali. Następnie wziął śpiącą dziewczynę na ręce i rzucił na nich zaklęcie kameleona. Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, a nie chciał wzbudzić sensacji idąc przez szkolne korytarze z Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger na rękach. Wyszedł ze swoich pokoi i energicznym krokiem podążył w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły.

Po drodze wstąpił do kuchni. Wszystkie skrzaty wybyły gdzieś, więc Snape – po usadzeniu śpiącej Gryfonki na najbliższym krześle - własnoręcznie spacyfikował dwie kromki chleba. Zawahał się przy wyborze dodatków, ale po chwili sięgnął po stojący na blacie wielki słój Nutelli. Posmarował obficie i spałaszował śniadanie. Po chwili zrobiło mu się żal Hermiony, więc jej też zrobił i schował do kieszeni sukienki. Z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku ruszył dalej korytarzami Hogwartu.

Przechodząc obok Wielkiej Sali nie mógł się powstrzymać – jego nogi same skręciły w kierunku uchylonych drzwi i zajrzał do środka czegoś, co ewidentnie jeszcze niedawno było miejscem niezłej imprezy a teraz wyglądało jak pobojowisko, po przygodzie ze stadem trolli ze schizofrenią paranoidalną. Stoły i krzesła były powywracane, niektóre nawet połamane, a cały parkiet zdobiła urocza mozaika złożona z odłamków szkła, a także niektórych elementy garderoby. Snape rozejrzał się uważnie i zrobił kilka pierwszych kroków, wchodząc głębiej. Tylko cud uratował go przed wywinięciem malowniczego salta na pozostawionym przez jakiegoś obezjajca kondomie. W kątach Severus dostrzegł jeszcze nieliczne śpiące kłębowiska kończyn wszelakich – większość niekompletnie ubranych. Jeśli go oczy nie myliły, tylko jedna osoba – Trelawney - leżała sama, a wokół niej walało się kilka, podejrzanie wilgotnych parówek. Wyglądało na to, że impreza ta przejdzie do historii, choć znalezienie kogoś, kto ze szczegółami opisze jej przebieg może być trudne. Ze śladową nutką sarkazmu, zastanawiał się gdzie jest najbliższa stacja benzynowa i ile tabletek „po" trzeba będzie ukraść, i dlaczego koniecznie powinien iść właśnie Potter…

Pod stołem stojącym najbliżej dostrzegł coś, co szalenie poprawiło mu humor. Na jego twarzy wykwitł kołtuński uśmieszek. Otóż z łebkiem w opróżnionej butelce, obok krzesła leżała niewielka, szara kotka. I tylko dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności wyglądała identycznie jak głowa Gryffindoru w animagicznej formie. Nie, pomiędzy tymi faktami nie mogło być zupełnie żadnego związku. Severus już zatańczył w myślach, na myśl o żartach i przytykach, które będzie mógł serwować Minerwie na każdym śniadaniu, obiedzie… I w ogóle w każdej dogodnej sytuacji. Miał tylko nadzieję, że dyrektorka nigdy nie dowie się, co on sam wyczyniał w swoich komnatach z jej ulubionym gryfiątkiem, podczas gdy ona zalegała pod stołem w kociej formie… Gdyby jakimś cudem to odkryła, zostałby wyrzucony z Hogwartu, szybciej niż zdołałby z niej zażartować.

Pokręcił głową i wyszedł z powrotem do Holu Wejściowego. Otworzył wrota i wytoczył się na błonia. Świtało. Nie spał więc długo, a reszta zamku powinna jeszcze spać, lub być gdzieś na drodze do swoich łóżek. Ewentualnie leżeć plackiem gdzieś na środku korytarza, chrapać i zastanawiać się nad filozoficznymi zagadnieniami typu - czym jest trwanie, jaka jest istota śmierci, gdzie jest moje łóżko i czemu mam na głowie czyjś stanik.

Skierował się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Najpierw pomyślał o odniesieniu Granger do wieży gryfonów, ale doszedł do wniosku, że mogłoby to wzbudzić zbyt wiele podejrzeń – jeśli jej przyjaciele byli choć trochę bardziej trzeźwi niż oni sami, to z pewnością zauważyli jej zniknięcie i wiedzieli, że nie poszła normalnie do łóżka, poza tym ktoś mógł jej wcześniej szukać. Nikt nie wmówi mu, że złote trio nigdy nie było w Lesie lub się go boi – marihuana (której Ginny Weasley była czołowym dealerem) w szkolnych szklarniach nie rosła - musieli wybierać się do teoretycznie zakazanego dla uczniów miejsca.

Gdy znalazł się na samym skraju Lasu, położył Gryfonkę na poszyciu, wyklinając się w myślach, że zachowuje się jak ostatni bydlak. Ostatecznie przekonał sam siebie, że tak będzie dla wszystkich najlepiej, schylił się i pogłaskał dziewczynę po włosach – jednocześnie dumny z siebie, że pokonał odruch pomacania jej w inne miejsca - po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w kierunku zamku.

Jedynie jednej rzeczy Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów nie przewidział. Otóż, jego plan doskonały, nie był wcale taki doskonały. Czarodzieje od dawna spierali się, co do tego, jakie skutki może mieć rzucanie zaklęcia zapomnienia na osoby w stanie upojenia alkoholowego. Prawda była taka, że zaklęcie nie zawsze działało wtedy poprawnie. _(Pewnie się upijało)_

* * *

_Cóż, dziękujemy za lekturę tego tekstu tym śmiałkom, którzy przez niego przebrnęli. Jak już wcześniej było wspomniane – interpretować bezaluzyjnie w kontekście jakościowym. W ramach akcji dokarmiania autorów prosimy o pozostawienie po sobie komentarza i opinii odnośnie tego „dzieła". Planujemy także napisać kiedyś kontynuację, ale na razie oznaczam jako skończone bo nie jestem w stanie podać dokładniejszego terminu, a przedstawiona wyżej historia sama w sobie stanowi całe opowiadanie._

_Poniżej prezentujemy fragment rozmowy autorek odnośnie domniemanej kontynuacji:_

„_- szatański uśmieszek... a może sprawmy, że Hermi obudzi się w lesie z gumką w kieszeni i będzie tak jak w „Kopciuszku" – rozumiesz, będzie latać na miotle po Hogwarcie i kazać każdemu mierzyć, żeby znaleźć…_

_- Nawet o tym nie myśl! Zapomnij!"_

_Pozdrawiamy. **Ahoj!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Od autorek:** Powracamy w obiecanej kontynuacji! Niestety nie ma motywu "Kopciuszka", ale jest inny... Zresztą zobaczcie sami! Ponownie uprzedzamy o głupocie tekstu i prosimy o nie branie niczego na poważnie. Cieszymy się także, że komukolwiek ten tekst się spodobał. Miłej lektury!_

* * *

**Część II**

**"A Ty co robiłeś zeszłej nocy?!"**

_Tylko jednej rzeczy Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów nie przewidział. Otóż, jego plan doskonały, nie był wcale taki doskonały. Czarodzieje od dawna spierali się, co do tego, jakie skutki może mieć rzucanie zaklęcia zapomnienia na osoby w stanie upojenia alkoholowego. Prawda była taka, że zaklęcie nie zawsze działało wtedy poprawnie. (Pewnie się upijało.)_

* * *

... choć rozważanie skuteczności zaklęć było kwestią czysto dyskusyjną, w porównaniu z kacem obudzonej w lesie Hermiony. Wciąż odrobinę zawiany Mistrz Eliksirów nie zauważył, że ułożył dziewczynę tyłkiem na nutellowych kanapkach, których nadzienie zdobiło teraz ubranie dziewczyny efektowną plamą. Hermionę zirytował fakt, że miły człowiek, troszczący się o jej śniadanie zapomniał o jakimś cudownym środku na kaca. I wcale by się nie obraziła za jakąś notkę a propos tego, co się działo w nocy - czy powinna wziąć wiadomą tabletkę na przykład.

Jej własne wspomnienia były bardzo niejasne, choć te najważniejsze - aczkolwiek niekoniecznie nadające się do omawiania w towarzystwie - zachowały się całkiem wyraźnie, ku jej uciesze. Niestety, jak to w życiu bywa, twarz hipotetycznego osobnika się nie zachowała (co nie oznacza, że nie zachowały się inne, pod wieloma względami całkiem duże jego kawałki). Na samą myśl o nich Hermiona aż się oblizała. Nie ma, co musi znaleźć popaprańca, którą zostawił ją w lesie po _takiej_ nocy.

Po położeniu słońca stwierdziła, że jest mniej więcej czwarta, ewentualnie trzecia albo piąta. Chyba, że patrzy ze złej strony wtedy jest dziewiąta albo dwunasta. Pokonana przez straszliwego potwora, jakim była geografia, niesamowicie obolała po poprzedniej nocy (ciekawy fakt do zapamiętania na przyszłość), podniosła się z poszycia i poczłapała w stronę zamku. Celem było zlokalizowanie czegoś do picia i ubikacji (niekoniecznie w tej kolejności), ale po kilkudziesięciu krokach dziewczyna zdecydowała się zadowolić pobliskim krzaczkiem. Jak na złość, podczas gdy szła wszystkie krzaczki podstępnie cofnęły się i teraz w pobliżu nie było żadnego. Zdesperowana dziewczyna zrobiła co trzeba zasłoniona się sukienką, modląc się, aby nikomu z wyższych pięter nie zechciało się akurat wyjrzeć przez okno. Teraz musiała jeszcze ustalić, co też działo się z nią w nocy.

O wiele lżejszym i raźniejszym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku zamku załatwić tę trudniejszą sprawę.

Rozejrzała się po Wielkiej Sali - miejscu jej zdaniem najodpowiedniejszym do poszukiwana potencjalnych sprawców jej obecnego stanu. Jedyną osobą pozostającą bez partnera były oczywiście Trelawney. Ją dziewczyna postanowiła odrzucić w przedbiegach.

Najbardziej prawdopodobny był Ron, ale mięczak zachrapał jeszcze zanim impreza na dobre się rozkręciła.

Lista kandydatów - nie leży zaplątany w trudną do określenia liczbę mam-nadzieję-dziewcząt, był niekompletnie ubrany i nie rzygał - okazała się o dziwo nie tak długa. Malfoy. Potter. Lupin. Slughorn. Longbottom. Dumbledore'a skreśliła - sama miesiąc temu zatrzymała dostawy ukraińskiej viagry, Bellatrix (w ogóle jak niebezpieczna śmierciożerczyni wkręciła się na zwycięską potańcówkę Jasnej Strony?), ona zawsze była dziwna - kto normalny już po godzinie imprezy świeci czerwonymi stringami? Slughorn, on był eliksirowcem, sam sobie załatwiał dopalacze. Czas zebrać zeznania i porównać wersje. Zaopatrzona w poplamiony nutellą notatnik ruszyła do boju przywołując w myślach obraz wojowniczej Mulan walczącej przeciwko Hunom. Dzielna Gryfonka nie ustąpi dopóki nie odnajdzie tajemniczego kochanka. I najlepiej dopóki nie zawlecze go za fraki do łóżka, żeby odświeżyć wspomnienia, tym razem pamiętając jednak jego twarz.

Zdecydowała na początek pójść po najmniejszej linii oporu - pierwszego odwiedziła Slughorna. Zastała go w dość niecodziennej pozie na trzech stojących przed pokojem nauczycielskim fotelach. Dobudzenie okazało się pewnym wyzwaniem, ale od czego są zaklęcia...

- Pamięta pan, co pan robił dziś w nocy?- walnęła prosto z mostu, nie bawiąc się w konwenanse.

- Pszoszszeee? – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie profesor.

- Co! Pan! Robił!

- O, żebyś ty wiedziała - szepnął rozmarzony - a jakbyś zobaczyła te jej cycki, tuż pod brodą jej sterczały, no mówię ci... oj, czemu one nie mogą się wszystkie nazywać Anne? A najlepsza byłaby numeracja...

Krytyczne oględziny własnych piersi doprowadziły do wniosku, że to jednak nie nią zachwyca się Horacy. Z ulgą skreśliła jego nazwisko.

- A może pan wie z kim spałam ja?- spytała zrezygnowana. Poszukiwania nie będą łatwe, jeśli ludzie nie pamiętają nawet, z kim oni sami spali!

- Ze Snape'm.

- CO!? No jasne, nie spotkałam go jeszcze dzisiaj, a jednocześnie pamiętam jak siedział w kącie sali i wyraź...

- Obliviate – Horacy rzucił na dziewczynę szybkie zaklęcie. _Cholera, jakże łatwo się zapomnieć będąc na kacu!_ - Nie, przykro mi, nie pamiętam z nim spałaś.

- Trudno, dziękuję, profesorze – skinęła nauczycielowi głową, podziękowała i odeszła kilka kroków.

Hermiona żałowała, że wciąż nie jest całkiem trzeźwa...

Wiadomo, co się dzieje z zaklęciem rzuconym na pijanego...

* * *

_Dlaczego chodzi mi po głowie Snape? _

Zdecydowała się sprawdzić, mimo że Mistrz eliksirów był potwornym gburem, z gębą jak ogórek, wkęsłą klatką piersiową i x-owatymi nogami.

- Puk, Puk!- krzyknęła, bo drzwi stały otworem.

- Czyżby panna Granger uraczyła mnie swoją wizytą, o niekulturalnej porze, wyglądając notabene jak ladacznica. Piękny przykład pani daje, pani bohaterko.

To rzeczywiście nie on.

* * *

Bellatrix i Malfoy mieli wzajemne alibi - składzik na miotły ("możesz poszukać tam moich majtek jak nie wierzysz!"). Sprawdzimy. Skierowała swe kroki do wyżej wymienionego składziku. Miała pewne trudności z otworzeniem zacinającego się zamka, ale okazało się to cokolwiek pomocne, bo w szopie panował odór, który mógłby powalić trolla, a nawet jeśliby nie mógł, to z pewnością mogłaby to zrobić zawieszona w stężałym powietrzu siekiera. Hermiona uznała wyściełającą barak słomę za najbezpieczniejszą opcję i entuzjastycznie poczołgała się do rozwalonego w kącie koca. Gruntowny rekonesans nie doprowadził do odkrycia pary majtek, co więcej udało jej się wygrzebać jakiś ufajdany kalkulator (którego prosta jak konstrukcja cepa budowa, sprawiła, że pole magiczne Hogwartu nie zmieniło go w sumę składowych sprężyn). Mugolski kalkulator. Coś nie grało, ani Malfoy ani Bellatrix nie nosiliby czegoś takiego. Trzeba zatem odkryć co naprawdę robili. Volens nolens z gardła Hermiony wydobyło się siarczyste przekleństwo. Czuła, że gra dopiero się zaczęła, a odkrycie tajemnicy doprowadzi do interesujących wniosków.

Odpowiedzi postanowiła zacząć szukać w łazienkach, bo wciąż czuła się ciut niewyraźnie po nocnej balandze. Przy trzecim podejściu spotkała Tonks i Ginny wychodzące z ubikacji. Wyglądały razem niczym Tom i Jerry- pierwsza wysoka, w białej sukience, druga niższa, ruda i z figlarnym uśmiechem. Jak się okazało starsza z nich była zachwycona Lupinem, pod niebiosa wychwalając jego zdolności, a jej historie chwilami zmuszały do zakłopotanego rumieńca nawet Znam-Ich-Dogłębnie-Ginny, która już po chwili zaczęła się z nią wykłócać. Granger z entuzjazmem wykreśliła z notesu nazwisko Remusa – wizja robienia tego z jej profesorem (nieważne, byłym czy obecnym) była nieco odstraszająca. Pośród radosnego trajkotania głowa Hermiony zaczęła opadać, a postronni (ci których nikt tam nie widział i opowiadali jednocześnie, że byli w pobliżu) przysięgali, że zaczęła cicho pochrapywać. I możliwe, że rzeczywiście rozmawiające czarownice stałyby się świadkami snu na stojaka, gdyby nie jedno zdanie, które niczym kubeł wody wyrwało Gryfonkę z letargu.

- ...aż po same kolana...

- Ale mój miał blond włosy, to podobno bardzo rzadkie, całą noc mi powtarzał, że to pochodzi z Kalifornii i jest to w jakiś sposób związane z genem odporności na jakąś tamtejszą chorobę i każdy kto ma ten allel nie choruje na jakąś tam śpiączkę, ale ma właśnie białe...

Lucjusz? Nie, on z plebsem nie świętował. Swoją drogą ciekawe, co porabiał. Ach, prawda przecież siedział w Azkabanie. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy mieli tam jakąś imprezę z okazji zwycięstwa?

Swoją drogą, ciekawe co piją dementorzy? Czy oni w ogóle cokolwiek piją?

* * *

A więc Dracon. Albo Neville. Dracon! Po nazywaniu jej szlamą średnio raz w tygodniu nie chciał się przyznać do spania ze zdrajczynią krwi, stary hipokryta. Ale ona wie jak go podejść. Nie upiecze mu się, jeśli to z nim zabawiała się w nocy.

-DRACO! JESTEŚ KIEPSKI W ŁÓŻKU!

Wzmocniony magią głos Hermiony przewalił się po sali, stawiając na baczność nawet tych rzygających fraktalnie.

Malfoy zawył. Bellatrix dyskretnie się ulotniła – cóż, jej siostrzeniec w łóżku to _teoretycznie_ nie jej sprawa.

- A ty niby skąd wiesz?!- furia brzęczała w jego głosie, była jednak minimalnie powleczona strachem.

- A ty co, nie pamiętasz?!

- Czego niby nie pamiętam?!

- A to już ty powinieneś wiedzieć - goście odetchnęli z ulgą, słysząc, że głos włączającej się do rozmowy Ginny był (nie)bezpiecznie cichy. Twarz Dracona wykrzywiła się groteskowo - może przejrzymy twoje kieszenie?

Hermiona dyskretnie odsunęła się od kłócących, kryjąc uśmiech zwycięstwa pod maską jak najbardziej naturalnego wgapiania się w zaczarowany sufit. Czyli Malfoy był z Ginny, więcej, byli w miejscu, gdzie nie można bezkarnie rzucić... tego co przez to znalazło się w kieszeniach chłopaka, bo raczej było to coś, czego się nie zachowuje. Swoją drogą ciekawe , czy miał jeszcze na sobie szatę...

Ginny. Wychodziła z toalety z Tonks. Z tego krótkiego fragmentu rozmowy, który udało się usłyszeć, wnioskowała, że zaczęły rozmowę niedawno - były dopiero przy cechach fizycznych, nie przeszły jeszcze (Merlinowi dzięki) do opisu _działań_. Prawdopodobieństwo, że poszły "na klopa" w tym samym czasie było znikome - Hermionie aż zakręciło się w głowie od próby wyliczenia. Durna numerologia. Wniosek? Toaleta nie jest miejscem, gdzie nie rzuca się... Więc pewnie Ginny poszła tam po nocy spędzonej w kuchni/sali szpitalnej i spotkała się z Tonks, która spędziła tam całą noc.

Gryfonka wróciła do toalety, z której wyszły jej koleżanki. Dokładne oględziny łazienki doprowadziły do odnalezienia fragmentu czerwonej zapinki od stanika. Do kogo należał? Tonks? Nie, przecież ona była w białej sukience. Kim zatem była osoba, z którą Nimfadora spędziła upojną noc?

Zmęczona myśleniem zdecydowała się na prosty, frontalny atak z zaskoczenia. Korzystając z tego, że znajdowała się w ubikacji błyskawicznie ściągnęła swój aksamitny, czarny stanik. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że nie posiada na sobie drugiej części bielizny… No, świetnie. Wpierw była tym odkryciem wstrząśnięta, ale po głębszym przemyśleniu doszła do wniosku, że ułatwi to poszukiwania. Ściskając biustonosz w ręku niczym łup wojenny wróciła do Wielkiej Sali. Triumfalnie uniosła rękę do góry.

- Drogie panie, czy któraś przypadkiem…?

Rozległo się nerwowe szuranie kobiet sprawdzających stan górnej części garderoby. Nie trzeba było specjalisty od mikroekspresji, aby dostrzec grymas strachu na twarzy Bellatrix. Część gości przezornie zatkała sobie uszy dłońmi, jednak nawet skacowana Lestrange zorientowała się, że nie założyłaby czarnego stanika do czerwonych majtek. Nagle pobladła twarz Tonks tylko potwierdziła przypuszczenie.

Bellatrix czysta. Nie dosłownie. Zostali, zatem Potter i Neville. W sumie nieźle, chociaż nie podejrzewałoby się, ale cóż, cicha woda...

Długo musiała się naszukać, bo jak na złość ani jeden, ani drugi nie chcieli się pokazać, jednak wreszcie udało się dorwać Longbottoma w szklarni na tyłach zamku. Z zapałem oddawał się jakiejś paskudnie wyglądającej, zielarskiej robocie, aż strzelały na boki obcinane pędy. Co było nieco dziwne jak na skacowanego imprezowicza. Pewnie biedak się nie załapał na najlepsze. Albo pracuje, żeby zapomnieć o tym, co robił. Pasuje, trzeba zbadać.

Zaczęła tym razem kurtuazyjnie:

- Cześć Nev! Jak leci?

- Nie pytaj.

- Coś się stało? - Hermiona matczynym gestem wyjęła mu z rąk groźnie wyglądający sekator i objęła go za ramię - mnie możesz powiedzieć.

- Nie, proszę cię, taki wstyd – chłopak za wszelką cenę starał się ukryć potężny rumieniec.

- Będzie ci lepiej, jak komuś powiesz - gdyby zatroskanie w głosie dziewczyny było śledziami w beczce, to beczka wybuchłaby od niebotycznie wysokiego ciśnienia.

- Nie, nie mogę... taka hańba... i to Krukonki - chlipnął.

Dzwony zabiły na alarm. Zaczyna wspominać o honorze Domu i Szkoły, czas wytoczyć najcięższe działa.

- Nie mogło być tak źle, nie martw się. Może przejdziemy się do mnie, dostałam ostatnio nową książkę o tych fasolkach - wskazała ręką na oblepiające Neville'a kłącza. Podziałało. W drodze chłopak rozkleił się zupełnie i pochrząkując opowiedział jej całą historię.

- Nadmuchaliśmy siedemdziesiąt trzy balony, wyhaftowaliśmy obrus, upraliśmy wszystkie swetry i zbudowaliśmy miniaturę Hogwartu z klocków Lego, no to wreszcie zacząłem się do niej dobierać. Bałem się, że się wścieknie, ale nie zaczęła tylko coś gadać... nie słyszałem co, bo akurat ktoś szedł korytarzem obok i miał strasznie stukające buty... myślałem, że się zgadza. I jak mi odwinęła z liścia...

Biedna Hermiona nie dowiedziała się w rezultacie niczego, poza tym, że czyjeś obcasy zepsuły Neville'owi wieczór z, jak się okazało Luną. Jedynym pozytywnym aspektem sprawy był fakt, że w Wieży znaleźli ubierającego się w tempie wyścigowego ślimaka Harry'ego i. Po szybkim spławieniu Longbottoma można było przejść do meritum.

- Harry, możemy... – podeszła do przyjaciela i starała się odciągnąć go na stronę, z dala od wścibskim uszu Longbottoma..

- Pójdę z wami - entuzjazm aż się z Neville'a wylewał.

-... miałeś mi pomóc badać konsystencję kału skrzatów karmionych śrutem ze śledziami - płynne, acz niegramatyczne przejście nie umknęło uwadze Pottera, więc po krótkiej wymianie konspiracyjnych mrugnięć dwójka przyjaciół, zostawiła zielonego na twarzy kolegę daleko w tyle.

- Harry, to w nocy – Złoty Chłopiec nie wiedział, o które, ani nawet czyje "w nocy" chodzi, ale słuchał z zapałem -... wiem, że to było spontanicznie, a- a- ale mi się podobało- zająknęła się Hermiona.- To byłeś ty, prawda?

Harry przytaknął. Taka okazja może się już nigdy nie powtórzyć i Wybraniec doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Od dawna miał chrapkę na Hermionę. Gdy tylko zauważył, że dziewczyna chowa jednak trochę ciałka i kobiecych kształtów pod bezkształtnymi, workowatymi swetrami, zastanawiał się jak przekonać ją do przyjecielskiego seksu. Nigdy nie chciałby związać się z nią na stałe – nie jego typ, poza tym był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, co zapewniało mu niemalejące zainteresowanie płci przeciwnej i zapewniało szerokie pole do popisu. Chwycił ją szarmancko pod rękę.

- Zapraszam do siebie – szepnął, mrugając konspiracyjnie i poprowadził dziewczynę w kierunku wieży pokoju chłopców.

- Chwila - jedno pytanie - dlaczego zostawiłeś mnie w Zakazanym Lesie? Robiliśmy to w…

- Mówiłem o moim pokoju, Hermiono...

-... wstydzisz się nas. Rozumiem cię w pewnym sensie, wiedziałeś, co się dzieje między mną, a Ronem... – rozpędzona Hermiona wyhamowała. Zaraz… Harry (jak zwykle zresztą) nie miał pojęcia, o czym ona mówiła - nie wiesz, o co chodzi z Zakazanym Lasem, dobrze mówię?

- Noooo… - zająknął się chłopak.

- Draniu! – Hermiona energicznie zdzieliła przyjaciela przez głowę - ale nieważne, jeśli nie ty to kto? – z Potterem policzy się później. Jeśli miał w planach zaliczyć egzaminy końcowe, będzie musiał w końcu paść przed nią na kolana i błagać o wybaczenie. Teraz musiała odkryć, kim był osobnik, który zapewnił jej takie doznania, a potem dał nogę… Dobry Boże, nie zrobiła tego przecież z kobietą?!

W tym momencie do Harry'ego dotarło, że szansa przeszła mu praktycznie koło nosa, co wprawiło go w nienajlepszy nastrój. W dodatku od samego rana (no, może popołudnia) Hermiona rzucała się o jakieś dziwne niewiadomoco w nocy i podejrzewała tak bzdurne osoby, że nawet Snape pasował. Dogada jej, bez dwóch zdań.

- ...kto? – dziewczyna prawie przestała go słuchać, na powrót zatapiając się we własnych myślach.

- No kurwa Snape! – tak, dopieprzy jej tym!

- Dzięki Harry! - usłyszał tylko i jego przyjaciółka już zniknęła z pola widzenia, zostawiając go z osłupieniem pięknie wymalowanym na twarzy.

* * *

Hermiona pokłusowała do lochów. Pantofle stukały dźwięcznie na kamiennych stopniach. Szykowała się jesień średniowiecza. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie wierzyła w to, że przespałaby się z Nietoperzem z Lochów (dostawała gęsiej skórki na samą myśl o tym), ale zawsze był to jakiś trop – może Snape pomoże jej ustalić kilka istotnych faktów. Podejrzewała także, że nauczyciel skusiłby się na pomoc w jej małej zemście na znienawidzonym przez niego Potterze…

Trzasnęły, otwarte kopniakiem drzwi gabinetu.

- Jak pan mógł?! Okłamać mnie w żywe oczy, po tym, jak było nam...- z kieszeni Snape'a wygłądała na nią para używanych majtek. _Czarnych._ Jej majtek. Najwyraźniej profesor wkładał rękę za pazuchę i podczas wyciągania jej przez przypadek wysunął także fragment galotów.

Widząc, że Hermiona szykuje się do nowego krzyku, którego pewnie nie wytrzymałyby fundamenty Snape postanowił popisać się refleksem.

- Muffliato.

Pal licho, jak się dowiedziała, jak on miał się teraz wytłumaczyć tym pełnym nienawistnej odrazy oczom? Zdecydował, że lepiej na razie nie zdejmować zaklęcia.

Zdecydował również, że zrobi to tak, jak natura każe robić w hollywoodzkich filmach, i jak, prawdopodobnie, trzeba by wymigać się od upokarzającego tłumaczenia.

W kilku szybkich krokach podszedł do dziewczyny i chwycił ją w pasie. Pocałował ją. Z początku jej ciało napięło się jak struna, ale chwila rozkosznego ciepła promieniująca z warg i zmiękła w jego dłoniach jak wosk. Widząc to Snape'a przepełniła błoga radość i zamiast wyrzucić z siebie możliwie zwięzłe przeprosiny, jak planował, złapał ją pod kolana i nie wypuszczając jej warg ze swoich zaniósł ją do łóżka.

Tym razem poszło łatwej, ale nie znaczy to, że przyjemność była mniejsza.

* * *

Wiadomo, że po takich nocach ranek zawsze nastaje za wcześnie. Jednak nie wiemy czy Hemiona i Severus potwierdziliby tę tezę, bo (stanowczo za wcześnie, jak się później okazało) na pół śpiący Snape usłyszał głosy biegnących do lochu Harry'ego i Rona. Jak kot zerwał się z łóżka, sięgnął pod łóżko po porzucone majtki, rzucił się, by ukryć Hermionę pod kołdrą...

Harry musiał być mocno zszokowany, gdy ujrzał nagiego Snape'a odskakującego gwałtownie od łóżka, bo wrzasnął jak oszalały. Jego rudowłosy przyjaciel ze szczęką na posadzce, wrósł w podłogę. Niestety nagły manewr okazał się zbyt gwałtowny i Snape wywinął orła na walającej się po podłodze sukience Hermiony, upstrzonej dziwną, lepką, brązową plamą. Trzymane w ręku gacie wyślizgnęły mu się i pofrunęły wprost na twarz obudzonej krzykiem dziewczyny.

- CO TY ZROBIŁEŚ! Ty podły... – wrzeszczał, cały czerwony Złoty Chłopiec.

- Harry, przestań, ja ci wytłumaczę - pisnęła Hermiona.

- Jakie wytłumaczę?! Widzę, co się stało! CO ON CI ZROBIŁ!

- Nie, Harry, ja cię błagam...

- Ten drań cię skonfundował albo czymś napoił, głupia. JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ JĄ WYKORZYSTAĆ! A ja ci zaufałem, ZDRAJCO!

- Potter, gdybyś raczył zachować... - Snape błyskawicznie powrócił do roli surowego nauczyciela, nic sobie nie robiąc z braku jakichkolwiek ubrań, choć na dźwięk słowa "zdrajca" krew w nim zawrzała.

- Milcz! Zapłacisz jej za każdą sekundę_ tego_ z takim zramolałym, wyuzdanym śmieciem... Drrrętwota! Crucio! Crucio!

- Protego.

Snape z łatwością odparował zaklęcia, jednak uderzająca do krwi adrenalina wyzwoliła w Potterze paranormalne zdolności.

-Crrrucioo!

Ciemność zapadła jeszcze zanim Hermiona zdążyła krzyknąć.

* * *

_Nie wiemy czy warto to jeszcze kontynuować. Teraz wyjeżdżam, więc później zdecydujemy co zrobić z ewentualnym ciągiem dalszym. Myślimy o napisaniu czegoś bardziej "na poważnie"._

_Podobało się? Prosimy o pozostawienie komentarza. Nie podobało się? Wypowiedzcie się tym bardziej! Pozdrawiamy. **Ahoj!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Od autorek:** Czytacie to na własną odpowiedzialność. Nie naszą. Własną. _

_Nie, prawdopodobnie tego nie ogarniecie._  
_Nie, nie znaczy to, że jesteście ograniczeni umysłowo._  
_Tak, to my jesteśmy yntelygentne inaczej._  
_Tak, prawdopodobnie sie pośmiejecie._

* * *

**"Ameryką Hogwart stoi"**

W białej, pustej i sterylnie czystej sali na łóżku leżało ciało Snape'a. Podeszły do niego trzy postaci odziane w białe fartuchy kuchenne i maski gazowe z lat 70. Jedna trzymała w ręce małą kanapkę.

- Proszę zamknąć oczy i odliczyć od dziesięciu do zera - powiedziała kojącym głosem pani Pomfrey i nałożyła nieprzytomnemu maseczkę z narkozą. Dumbledore i Minerwa rzucili jej zaskoczone spojrzenia.

- Czemu mu to tłumaczysz, skoro nie kontaktuje? - Spytała McGonagall z kpiącą miną.

- Czemu go usypiasz, skoro jest nieprzytomny? - Spytał Dumbledore, ale jego twarz była zastygła w absolutnie neutralnej minie.

W odpowiedzi Poppy jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

Zerknęli na wiszącą nad głową pacjenta ściągę w postaci wielkiego modelu ludzkiego ciała z ponumerowanymi i podpisanymi elementami i zaczęli operację. Szybko rozcięli brzuch i zagłębili się organiczne wnętrzności.

* * *

- Cholera mam krwotok w tym długim, co się tak rusza, z numerkiem szóstym.

- W przełyku? Niedobrze, treść może poparzyć płuca, weź zatamuj chusteczką.

- Z tego się leje i leje, i nie chce przestać! Mam go zaszyć z wacikiem w środku? - Pytanie było oczywiście retoryczne, bo wacików było już co najmniej dziesięć i poszkodowany musiałby chodzić z wystającym z brzucha na pół metra wyrostkiem złożonym z wacików.

- Bzdura, musimy mu tam dać coś naturalnego, żeby jego organizm tego nie odrzucił... Minerwo, czy ta kanapka jest z szynką?

- Tak...

- Świetnie, wyjmij ją. Czytałem gdzieś, że serce świni jest podobne do człowieka, więc inne rzeczy pewnie też. Tylko nie zapomnij wytrzeć o fartuch.

Dumbledore ujął w dłoń igłę i naszył zgrabną łatkę.

- Uff, gorąco było – westchnął - Pomfrey, pozszywałaś już wątrobę?

* * *

Hermiona miała to nieszczęście, że Snape obudził się akurat wtedy kiedy ona wyleciała ze skrzydła szpitalnego po trzecią poduszkę - pomimo oczywistej dramaturgii oczekiwania, od twardego krzesła rozbolał ją zadek. Chociaż może to jednak lepiej, bo czarodzieja zaraz po przebudzeniu złapały gwałtowne torsje, poczuł dziwne łaskotanie gdzieś na początku przewodu pokarmowego i już po chwili ozdobił donicę salowej pergoli malowniczym pawiem. Pewnie wstrząśnienie mózgu - wydedukował. Obym tylko nie miał nierównych źrenic...

Pielęgniarka uznała to za idealny moment na wtoczenie się do sali. Targała ze sobą wielki, czerwony notatnik.

- Jak się nazywasz?

- Snape - W pierwszej rubryczce pod drukowanym napisem "126OUWERF Severus Snape" ręka salowej postawiła plusik.

- Twój ulubiony kolor?

Severus nie wiedział jak kobieta zamierza zweryfikować tę informację, ale powiedział, że zielony. Kolejny plusik.

- Jaka jest dawna stolica Nepalu?- Kolejne zmierzenie groźnym wzrokiem.

- Bagdapur - chyba. Nieważne, i tak dostał plusik. Nieźle.

- Czym jest pojęcie dychotomii natury ludzkiej?

- Soplica, czy Krupnik?

- Krupnik.

- Dobra, będzie na wtorek. Wszędzie plusiki, siostro.

- Jasne, wiedziałam, że jednak jesteś poczytalny. Nie uwierzyłbyś, ale ten Dumbledore walczył chyba do siódmego pytania, a Minerwa...

Wywód przerwał powrót dziewczyny.

- Och… obudziłeś się - wydukała. Co w takiej sytuacji nie zabrzmiałoby banalnie?

- Gratuluję wydedukowania tak oczywistego faktu i na przyszłość proszę zweryfikować stan umysłowy swoich pseudoznajomych - Snape najwyraźniej wpadł w dobry humor.

- Oj, nie marudziłbyś tak. A przy okazji, miło, że chciałeś mnie ukryć. Ta kołdra na głowie była taka romantyczna jak, przepraszam za określenie…

W tej chwili do Mistrza Eliksirów dotarło, że właśnie natrafia się więcej niż uzasadniona wymówka, żeby z filmików instruktażowych Legii Cudzoziemskiej, z godnym okrucieństwem zemścić się na Potterze. Zatarł ręce pod kołdrą, ale ostrożnie, żeby ten ruch nie wyglądał na coś innego.

Po chwili, co jeszcze bardziej go rozweseliło Hermiona skończyła wygłaszać uwagi na temat tego, co sądzi o jego, jak sama stwierdziła, rzekomo irracjonalnym wstydzie.

-… Obiecujesz?

- Tak? - Zaryzykował. Spojrzał przelotnie na twarz Granger. Uff, trafił. Będzie się kiedyś musiał dowiedzieć, na co się zgodził, ale jeszcze nie w tej chwili, więc przestał zawracać sobie tym głowę.

- Ty się mnie _o to _pytasz?! Jak śmiesz...- Życie jest jak pudełko czekoladek, nigdy nie wiadomo...

- Ja jemu nie daruję! Zabiję drania! - Czy to ważne, że nie na temat?

- ...!- O dziwo podziałało lepiej niż wszystkie dotychczasowe zabiegi i Hermiona skutecznie się zapowietrzyła.

- O czym ja mam innym myśleć, zamknięty w tym szarym jak jesień życia szpitalu! W tym... tym... tym psychiatryku!- Severus złapał się dobrej metody jak tonący brzytwy i nie zamierzał jej puścić, choćby goniło go stado rekinów z wielkim magnesem.

- Aha! Już wiem, do czego zmierzasz; chcesz, biorąc mnie na litość, wykorzystać moje młode ciało...

Kolejny już w tym tygodniu plan Snape'a spalił na panewce, jednak tym razem z opresji wyratowała go pani Pomfrey:

- Wynocha, koniec widzenia - dzięki latom praktyki w szkolnictwie, głos pielęgniarki od razu wskoczył na świdrujące uszy jak kosiarka o szóstej rano w niedzielę górne C. Najgorsze jednak było to, że najwyraźniej wcale nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać.

- Widzenia? Widzenie to się ma w...

- A co to niby jest, szpital? Przecież pacjenci mają łóżka, a my ich nawet czasem karmimy! Taki luksus to tylko w więź... Miejscu Czasowego Pobytu Osób O Nadszarpniętej Opinii.

Granger zamknęła drzwi z drugiej strony, zanim pielęgniarka doszła do D2. Snape'a zmroziło. Będzie musiał poprosić o jakiś pilnik w cieście. Niestety była mała szansa, że pani Pomfrey zgodzi się, aby Osoby O Nadszarpniętej Opinii spożywały batoniki, ale trudno, bez dynamitu też sobie jakoś poradzi.

* * *

Na szczęście dla żołądka (a przy okazji gardła, przełyku, jelit, nerek, wątroby, trzustki, a nawet śluzówki) Severusa to, wbrew pozorom, wcale nie nowa dziewczyna zamierzała wypiekać tnąco- syczące niespodzianki.

- Chłopaki, jest akcja. Wiecie, Snape mi nie popuści tego wstrząśnienia mózgu. Pewnie już planuje jak mnie zgnoić. Nigdy więcej nie będę pracować w tym kraju i w ogóle... trzeba temu jakoś zapobiec...

- Znaczy bierzemy paru chłopców od quidditcha i robimy mu z dupy jesień średniowiecza? - Neville zawsze był chętny do spuszczenia manta znienawidzonemu profesorowi.

- Z dupy jesień średniowiecza to jest jak jesteś sam, a atakuje cię tylu, że ci się palce do liczenia kończą - tak to jest jak się zamiast czwartej klasy podstawówki idzie się do szkoły dla czarodziejów - jak masz przewagę liczebną to są z dupy Termopile - pouczył kolegę Harry.

- Więc jaki jest plan, szefie?

-Prosty. Słuchajcie uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać.- Wyjął z torby przedpotopowe wydanie Encyklopedii Fauny Jeziorowej. Otworzył na stronie o żabach. Zebranych zakłuła w oczy podkreślona żółtym zakreślaczem informacja o spontanicznej zmianie płci.

Posłuchali...

...i hop! Żabki zaskrzeczały. Książka z trzaskiem uderzyła o podłogę. Niczego sobie brunetka zapięła szpilki, wypinając pupcię tak, że chłopcy musieli dyskretnie ocierać ślinę. Niestety zmiana płci nie sprawiła, że znikła Potterowi blizna, więc do skrzydła szpitalnego skradał się jak don Pedro. Koledzy jakoś nie wykazali chęci do pójścia w jego ślady i w rezultacie przez cały korytarz szedł sam. Głowę miał przechyloną prawie o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni, a i tak grzywka uporczywie odsłaniała niesforną bliznę. Za to szerokiego uśmiechu mogłaby mu pozazdrościć pani prezenterka z reklamy pasty Colgate. Kiedy tak przemierzał Hogwart znienacka oślepiło go światło niebieskiej jarzeniówki, podstępnie ukrytej za głową gargulca, przez co pomyliły mu się drzwi, więc musiał przystanąć, by zorientować się gdzie jest. Zmienił rękę na biodrze i wykonawszy energiczny zwrot ruszył parę kroków z powrotem. Uff, udało się. Zaczekał chwilę, aż dołączyli do niego trzymający się w bezpiecznej odległości koledzy uzbrojeni w kije bejsbolowe i wielkie chochle do mieszania eliksirów. Uchylił wielkie odrzwia skrzydła szpitalnego i czym prędzej ustawił się w ułożonej przez zespół choreografów pozie. Która to poza miała być możliwie zachęcająco - obnażająca. Z ust dziewczyny wystawał kokieteryjnie papieros.

Abstrahując od efektów działań, mina Profesora była godna wszelkich trudów, włożonych w realizację przedsięwzięcia. Naprawdę. Całe szczęście, że Snape akurat nic nie jadł, bo Harry musiałby niechybnie zastosować rękoczyn Heimlicha, jeśli nie masaż serca.

Zmyślni choreografowie nie zapomnieli oczywiście o stosownych kwestiach do wypowiedzenia. Nikt nie wiedział skąd Neville i Luna znali takie teksty, ale brzmiały naprawdę profesjonalnie, prawie jak z amerykańskich filmów...

- Czy... czy masz jakieś imię?- wyjąkał Severus, który mimo tak permanentnego szoku powoli wracał już do świadomości i zastanawiał się, czy piękna nieznajoma posiada własne gumki, bo jego prywatne zarekwirowała pani Pomfrey.

- Jestem. Azazel.- Wyrzekła nieznajoma i potrząsnęła opadającą na oczy smoliście czarną grzywą. Szczęściem dla _Neville & Company_ sam widok dziewczynki z burzą czarnych kołtunów drżącej w konwulsjach sprawił, że eliksirowiec resztę filmu spędził z twarzą szczelnie ukrytą w poduszce.

- A czego chcesz...?

Komputerek w głowie Harry'ego obejrzał Severusa krytycznie i pomyślał "rozmiar odpowiedni". Aby nie było żadnych nieporozumień chłopak wskazał nauczyciela palcem.

- Potrzebuję twojego ubrania. Teraz - wyrzekł i zgasił sobie dogasającego już peta na gołej skórze klatki piersiowej.

Snape, nie namyślając się długo począł się rozbierać. Będąc mniej więcej w połowie przestał na chwilę. Na jego twarz wypłynął pełen skruchy uśmiech.

- Bo widzisz... w moim wieku... to może nie być takie proste - spojrzał na nią jak piesek, który wie, że obsikał najlepszy dywan, szukając zrozumienia.

- Jest na to sposób, ale musisz się zdecydować. Pamiętaj, to ostateczna decyzja. Potem nie będzie odwrotu. Bierzesz niebieską tabletkę, budzisz się we własnym łóżku... i wierzysz, w co zechcesz. Bierzesz czerwoną i zostajesz w krainie czarów, a ja pokażę ci, dokąd prowadzi królicza nora - Harry zachęcająco wyciągnął ręce. W pierwszej tkwiła tabletka nasenna, w drugiej świeża viagra.

- Yyy to bezpieczny środek? Czy coś się może stać?

- Pomyśl o tym, co będziesz wtedy robił. A jeśli zobaczysz, że jesteś sam i galopujesz po zielonych łąkach, a słońce pali cię w twarz, nie martw się. To oznacza, że jesteś na Polach Elizejskich i właśnie umarłeś.

To "właśnie umarłeś'' momentalnie rozbudziło Snape'a. Wyskoczył z łóżka i rzucił się w stronę dziwnej hurysy. W przebłysku sprytu wyciągnął ręce i zrobił minę jakby już miał orgazm. Dziewoja uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco... a Severus złapał dziewczynę w pasie i wytrenowanym nie wiadomo, na kim ruchem wywalił ją przez okno. Udało mu się to zrobić na tyle zręcznie, by przy okazji wyłuskać z delikatnej dłoni wspomagającą tableteczkę i wpuścić ją sobie w podręczną kieszeń.

Zdezorientowanemu Harry'emu nie pozostało nic innego jak uczynić zadość obietnicy trzymania się tekstu.

- Jack, ja frunę! Frunę! - wykrzyknął, lecąc. Ku jego szczęściu obraz stającego Jackowi tego i owego przypomniał mu, że on też ma broń i jest nią różdżka, dzięki której udało mu się zamortyzować upadek.

- Za Narnię! - Zdołał jeszcze krzyknąć.

Tymczasem w sali szpitalnej również zrobiło się gorąco. Zaalarmowani krzykiem przyjaciela Gryfoni wpadli jak burza, brudząc buciorami sterylnie czystą podłogę. Przypadli do opierającego się Severusa.

- Każdy łapie za jedną kończynę - wrzasnął Ron.

Złapali. Pomimo to jedna noga wciąż kopała, a Snape, nagle, zaczął drzeć się trzy razy głośniej niż wcześniej. Wszyscy chłopcy, zupełnie niezależnie, a jednak z idealną synchronizacją, pewnie wiedzeni podobnymi, złymi, przeczuciami, sprawdzili, co konkretnie trzymają w dłoniach. Neville zaczerwienił się niczym zawstydzona panienka i czym prędzej zmienił obiekt unieruchamiany. Stojący najbliżej Malfoy zatkał szarpiącemu się usta kapuścianym głąbem.

Dało się przeprowadzić akcję bez narażania biednego Pottera, ale Neville, urodzony Franenstein, lubił eksperymentować z roślinami, no i jeszcze nie wybaczył Wybrańcowi tej "konsystencji kału goblinów"...

Szkoda tylko, że bez Pottera nie wiedzieli, po co właściwie mają torturować profesora i w końcu i tak musieli po niego wrócić.

W piwnicy Luna wyjęła z paleniska pogrzebacz...

* * *

_**Hmmm. Czy ktoś na prawdę to przeczytał i dobrnął do tej notki? Jeżeli tak, to proszę dajcie znać, że taki śmiałek się znalazł. Tymczasem pozdrawiamy i życzymy miłej końcówki wakacji. Ahoj!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Od autorek:**__AKCJI PRAWIE NIET, ALE ZA TO TŁUMACZYMY ODCINEK WCZEŚNIEJSZY. BĘDZIECIE WIEDZIELI Z CZEGO SIĘ ŚMIAĆ. NAWOŁUJEMY JEDNOCZEŚNIE DO OBEJRZENIA KILKU DOBRYCH FILMÓW, KTÓRE AUTORKOM WYDAŁY SIĘ OGÓLNIE ZNANE._

_(No dobra, jednej z autorek wydały się ogólnie znane)_

_**Przypomnienie:** Nie, tekst nie stał się nagle normalny i zdatny do ogarnięcia na trzeźwo._

* * *

Harry po ostatniej wpadce był w podłym nastroju i jak tylko wrócił do dormitorium Gryffindoru solidnie opierniczył swoich przyjaciół.

- Czyj to był pomysł ze Spontaniczną Zamianą Płci, co!? Kto to widział żeby tajemniczymi zielskami z jakichś dziwnych książek upodabniać się do owadów! - Powiódł oczami po twarzach zebranych kolegów. Jakoś wszyscy bali się przyznać, że tak w sumie to on to wymyślił - I kto wymyślał te kretyńskie teksty?

Tym razem wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na Neville'a. Biedny chłopak zaczerwienił się pod ich palącym wzrokiem. Poczuł, że musi się przyznać.

- Bo... ja ich nie wymyślałem, Harry. Ja wziąłem je z mugolskich filmów.

- Z film... Neville! - Potter aż pacnął się w czoło - Więc pewnie ta cała Azazel to jakaś ulicznica?

Neville zdumiał się. Przed oczami stanęło mu widmo dziewczynki z „Ringu", od której „wypożyczył" image z opadającymi na twarz czarnymi włosami i feralne imię. Panną lekkich obyczajów to ona raczej nie była, ale wolał nie denerwować bardziej Harry'ego i przytaknął tylko.

- Tak, tak... a co do reszty: pomyślałem, że będzie bardziej napalony, jeśli nie będzie miał ubrania, ale nie wiedziałem jak groźnego Snape'a skłonić do tak radykalnego kroku jak zdjęcie spodni po trzech minutach znajomości. Wtedy przypomniała mi się scena z pierwszej części „Terminatora", tam gołemu gościowi z mordą szympansa udało się zdobyć spodnie w dwa zdania, więc stwierdziłem, że ten tekst musiał być na tyle mocny, że zadziała też na Snape'a.

Harry złapał się za głowę, ale nie przerywał. Reszta kompani również siedziała cicho. Neville kontynuował.

- Czytałem w jakiejś psychologii, że mężczyzna czuje się pewniej i jest tym samym bardziej podatny na sugestie, jeśli czuje, że ma nad czymś władzę, ma jakiś wybór - propozycja seksu lub pójścia spać nasunęła się sama. A kolory tabletek jakoś same skojarzyły mi się z Matrixem.

- A to o króliczej norze...- przerwał niepewnie Harry. Niemożliwe, żeby wspominali o tym w Matrixie.

- Ona naprawdę tam była - Neville położył rękę tam gdzie większość ludzi uważa, że jest serce, czyli w okolicach trzustki. Specjalnie oglądał w trzech wersjach językowych, żeby upewnić się o obecności w filmie tak dziwnej frazy - Chociaż uznałem, że Severus odczyta tę metaforę nieco inaczej...

- Kontynuuj.

- Zawsze był podejrzliwy w stosunku do nieznanych dziwnych środków (np. moich eliksirów), więc domyśliłem się, że będzie pytał, czy to bezpieczne i postanowiłem zaserwować mu tekst, który sprawił, że ileś tysięcy Rzymian poszło nawalać ileś więcej barbarzyńców - Możliwe, że Neville nie wiedział za dużo o kinematografii i nie przyszło mu do głowy, że scena z „Gladiatora" mogła być nieco... wyreżyserowana - A to o fruwaniu miałeś powiedzieć dopiero jak się do ciebie dobierze, debilu!

Chłopak, mimo wstydu, wciąż był nieco zły za zbezczeszczenie jego ukochanej sceny z „Titanica"

- Dobrze, już dobrze- uspokoił go Potter. O co on się tak rzuca?

Po tej rozmowie przeszli do innej, równie ważnej kwestii. Co zrobić ze Snape'm. Okazało się, ku niezadowoleniu Neville'a, że Potter nie zamierzał specjalnie torturować profesora, a jedynie ustalić jakąś wspólną, nadającą się do późniejszego opowiadania wersję wydarzeń. Na skargi chłopaka, Harry kazał mu się cieszyć, że mógł Severusa porwać. Uwagi Neville'a, że być może porwanie nie było konieczne, zostały powitane pełnym powagi milczeniem.

Niestety Snape okazał się niezbyt chętny do pertraktacji. Okazał się nawet zupełnie niechętny i na wszelkie próby nawiązania kontaktu reagował szczerym uśmiechem i środkowym palcem. Potter wyszedł z jego zaimprowizowanej celi, przekręcił klucz w zamku i bezsilnie oparł się o ścianę obok.

- No dobra, trudno, skocz ktoś po Hermionę -westchnął Harry zrezygnowany.

- Mówiłeś, żeby jej w to nie mieszać, bo się wkurzy - przypomniała Luna.

- Wiem, wiem, ale co zrobić? W ogóle nie chce z nami gadać…

- TRZEBA BYŁO TAK NIE MACHAĆ TYM POGRZEBACZEM! - usłyszeli głos z celi. Wspomnienie Luny wyjmującej metalowy przyrząd z pieca i uśmiechającej się złowieszczo musiało wstrząsnąć profesorem.

- Leć już - Mruknął Harry do koleżanki.

Luna pobiegła.

Hermiona siedziała akurat w łazience. Oczy miała zaczerwienione i wilgotne, jakby niedawno płakała. Luna weszła, cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi i przysiadła się do koleżanki.

Okazało się, że Hermiona poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, że tak okrzyczała Snape'a. Wylała na niego całą swoją frustrację i teraz przechodziła głośne załamanie nerwowe.

Przy użyciu całego intelektu i daru przekonywania Luny, a także intelektu i daru przekonywania paru innych osób, których Luna potrafiła słuchać uważnie dłużej niż minutę, udało się wyprowadzić Hermionę z moralnego dołka. Obie dziewczyny ruszyły z powrotem do lochu.

Zawadziły jeszcze o dormitorium Gryffindoru, bo przechodząc korytarzem Hermiona przez przypadek zobaczyła się w lustrze i teraz kategorycznie odmawiała zejścia na dół bez uprzedniego spędzenia przynajmniej pół godziny przed lustrem. Na początku zamierzała tylko się pomalować, ale obok niej, w saszetce leżało tyle par lśniących kolczyków... och, na Boga, ileż ona ma naszyjników. Że też żaden nie pasuje do kolczyków z różami, trudno, zmieni, ma przecież tyle innych do wyboru.

Kiedy cierpliwość Luny zaczynała się powoli kończyć Hermiona oznajmiła wreszcie, że jest gotowa. Dziewczyna dobrze wykorzystała czas i Luna pewnie zakwiczałaby z podziwu, gdyby nie myślała akurat jak by to zrobić i nie zabić Granger tępymi nożyczkami.

Tym razem droga do lochów poszła płynnie, bo szybko to złe słowo, kiedy ktoś musi chodzić na szpileczkach po stromych schodkach bez barierki.

Hermiona dotoczyła się do lochu. Stanęła przed drzwiami do celi Snape'a. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić zapukała, rozglądając się przy tym dyskretnie, czy aby nikt nie widzi jej niezdecydowania. Luna ulotniła się z Neville'm, jak sama to określiła "w ważnych obowiązkach", nie wiadomo gdzie i po co ( tak naprawdę to wiadomo, że w schowku na miotły, a po co to nawet nie trzeba mówić, ale...), więc nikt nie dostrzegł jej małej wpadki. Nikt nie odpowiedział na stukanie, więc dziewczyna nie namyślając się długo rozpięła dwa górne guziki szaty, wpuściła w uzyskany otwór rękę i po kilku chwilach nerwowego grzebania, paru niepokojących zgrzytach i jednym, czy dwóch trzaskach, wskazujących na to, że jakiś subtelny ozdobny nigdy nie będzie taki jak dawniej, wyjęła fragment ramy stanika, będący w istocie wytrychem. Umieściła go w zamku, szarpnęła mocno. Zgrzytnęły łamane zapadki. Drzwi stały otworem.

Okazało się bardzo szczęśliwym dla Snape'a faktem, że Hermiona musiała poświęcić chwilę na otwarcie drzwi, bo mistrz eliksirów od dobrych dwudziestu czterech godzin nie miał okazji się uczesać, a pojawienie się kochanki było powodem potrzeby zmiany tego stanu rzeczy. Podczas pospiesznych, nerwowych ruchów Severus zdążył przeliczyć, że gdyby normalnie zbierał się w takim tempie, to co rano zdążyłby odziedziczyć dokładnie... dużo godzin. To dużo było w tysiącach.

Hermiona, nabierając duży haust powietrza przekroczyła próg celi.

- Och, witaj moja droga - Przywitał się Snape i posłał dziewczynie ciepły, pokrzepiający uśmiech.

- Eee - odpowiedziała elokwentnie dziewczyna. Severus miły? Po chwili odzyskała rezon - kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś ze Snape'm?!

- Przepraszam, najdroższa. Bądź łaskawa zrzucić me złe zachowanie na karb zmęczenia po przebytej chorobie - kolejny promienny uśmiech. Severus nie wiedział ile jeszcze wytrzyma bycie czułym i troskliwym, bo leżało to w jego naturze mniej więcej tak jak w naturze osiedlowego dresa leży ochrona zbłąkanych młodych kobiet, ale widok miny dziewczyny dodawał mu sił.

- Rozumiem, rozumiem. To chyba było jakieś wstrząśnienie mózgu, źrenic wprawdzie nie miałeś nierównych, ale te wymioty i w ogóle... - Hermiona miała wątpliwą przyjemność dojrzeć przez przypadek zawartość doniczki pelargonii i ten widok wciąż dręczył ją w koszmarach sennych. Zwłaszcza ten plaster szynki na samym wierzchu.

- To... dobrze - Snape odetchnął z ulgą.

Jak to zwykle bywa kilkudniowa rozłąka sprawiła, że dawne problemy znikły, a w każdym razie trafiły do tej szufladeczki w mózgu, której człowiek stara się za wszelką cenę nie otwierać, takiej na zaległe rachunki i bardzo mocne horrory.

Kochankowie padli sobie w ramiona. Snape wyćwiczonym ruchem kopnął w bok różdżkę Hermiony - drzwi zamknęły się od środka.

Czekała ich długa i ciekawa noc.

* * *

_Może teraz zrozumiecie co nieco z poprzedniego rozdziału. Pozdrawiamy wszystkich!_

_**Hipnoza:** Widzicie ten uroczy przycisk "Post Review"? Widzicie. Bardzo chcecie go wcisnąć. Bardzo. Dobrzy czytelnicy, dobrzy. Bardzo chcecie wcisnąć ten przycisk._

_**Ahoj!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DOPISEK:** Wszystkich zainteresowanych kwestią, dlaczegóż to wysocy wykwalifikowany czarodziej Harry używa do podsłuchu szklanki i leczy rany altacetem, odsyłamy do źródła fachowego, czyli I części siódmego filmu, w której to Harry bije węża krzesłem._

_**DOPISEK2:** W pierwotnej wersji w końcówce DOPISKU napisane było, że "Harry wali sobie krzesłem węża". Ale jakoś tak zmieniłyśmy._

* * *

Harry szarpnął klamkę celi Snape'a. Jego ręka napotkała opór, a drzwi, głuche na ciche prośby chłopaka pozostały zamknięte. Co ona tam robi? Oparł ręce o drewno i przyłożył ucho do chłodnej powierzchni. Nie wiadomo jakie było pierwotne zadanie wrót, ale na pewno bardzo, niemożliwie wręcz tajne, bo plan Pottera spalił na panewce.

Runda druga, stoczona przy pomocy ukradzionej naprędce szklanki („Harry *j** *s**k** *z** ja z tego k** d* *p***s** piję!) przebiegła pomyślniej. Wytężając słuch do granic wytrzymałości udało się wyłapać głośne jęki. Machnięcie różdżki i szybka egzekucja kilkudziesięciu pożywiających się nad wyraz niekulturalnie głośno korników pozwoliła poprawić jakość do tego stopnia, że Harry skonstatował, że głos należał do Hermiony. Kurczę, przecież ona miała być mediatorem! Co tam się dzieje?!

Opcje były dwie. Nieprawdopodobna albo nieprawdopodobna. On ją torturuje albo razem zajmują się tym, czym wszyscy prócz roślinek. Byłoby dziwne gdyby bezbronny, stary dziadyga (Harry, jak wielu uczniów, bardzo profesora lubił i szanował) torturował bojową czarownicę z różdżką i szpilkami. Chociaż co, zajmowali by się Tym w celi bez łóżka? Hmmm. Potter schylił się, klęknął, przymknął jedno oko i spojrzał przez szparę w drzwiach. Rzesza pająków też spojrzała. Chłopak stłumił odruch wymiotny i jak najszybciej zlustrował spojrzeniem pokój. Perspektywa nie była najciekawsza, ale można było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, że nikt nie uprawia na podłodze niczego niestosownego. Prawdę mówiąc podłoga w ogóle była pusta.

Niepokojące, chociaż na dłuższą nie wiadomo, czy uprawianie seksu z więźniem nie było co najmniej nieco bardziej podejrzane.

Chłopak podniósł się i otarł twarz. Chwilę jeszcze postał przed wrotami. Kiedy już przekonał swój umysł, że nic nie zdziała bez jakiegoś metafizycznie silnego odpowiednika łoma, poczłapał do swoich kolegów.

Nie siląc się na pukanie wszedł do kwatery głównej.

Dostał w mordę, aż zakołysały mu się zęby. Zawył i wzrokiem rozjuszonego byka rozejrzał się po pokoju. Z lewej nic, z prawej nic. Po środku wściekła twarz Ginny z uniesioną do ciosu ręką. Harry szarpnął się do tyłu i odskoczył, zapobiegając kolejnemu ciosowi.

- Co do cholery?!- Zawył. Zraniony policzek bolał, a chłopak oczami wyobraźni widział już pięć palców odbitych na skórze.

- Ty się jeszcze pytasz co?! Patrz!- Szarpnęła ręką w okolicach piersi i podsunęła Potterowi pod nos fragment swojej sukienki. Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że jej szata jest przesiąknięta jakąś czerwoną cieczą.- Ja rozumiem, że możesz mieć fiuta, który się w nic mniejszego od szklanki z winem nie mieści, ale...

- NIE! Ginny... yyyy. to nie tak- zamachał opętańczo rękami- ja ci to wytłumaczę, tylko nie bij...

Ron i Neville wykorzystali moment zaskoczenia dziewczyny, aby złapać ją za ręce i odciągnąć. Możliwie delikatnie podsadzili ją na najbliższym fotelu, a Harry spoczął na następnym. Chłopcy zapobiegawczo ustawili się po obydwu stronach siedzenia dziewczyny.

- No więc, tego... bo to tak... zacząw...

- SZYBCIEJ, bo nie zdzierżę- to musiała być wyjątkowo ładna kiecka, bo Luna rzuciła się na swoim miejscu i tylko szybka interwencja kolegów uchroniła Pottera przed kolejnymi obrażeniami.

- Hermiona ma plan, żeby zmusić Snape'a do współpracy- nie tracił czasu na przepraszanie- powiedziała mu, że jest bardzo chora, czego wcześniej nikomu nie zdradziła ponieważ to, mogę sobie wyobrazić jak nerwowo się rozgląda, czy aby nikt nie podsłuchuje - Harry' emu przypomniał się oglądany kiedyś, dawno dr. House, a że chłopak dużo nie pamiętał, to puścił wodze fantazji - bardzo wstydliwa przypadłość – toczeń (przecież tam chyba zawsze i każdemu diagnozowali toczeń, prawda?). I właśnie czuje, że zaraz rozpocznie się atak. I wtedy uniosła się do góry i zaczęło nią telepać i strasznie jęczała, a on jak to zobaczył zgodził się rozmawiać, jeśli jej pomożemy. No, dosyć długo musiałem udawać, że normalnie wcale bym jej nie pomógł (oby nie słyszała, co o niej mówiłem)... i właśnie do tego potrzebowałem szklanki! Musiałem przyłożyć ją do drzwi, żeby słyszeć co mówi!

- Chwila. A on? Przecież też musiał...?

- On? Eee Luna, no co ty! A myślałaś, że czemu mówią na niego Nietoperz?- Błysnął godnym Boba Budowniczego pomysłem Harry. -Tylko jest jeden problem- Hermiona zamknęła drzwi. Jej różdżka nie chce słuchać Snape'a, no a sama Hermiona musi wisieć pod sufitem i nie ogarniać, więc musicie mi pomóc mi się tam wedrzeć - zakończył z wyćwiczonym, proszącym uśmiechem. Rozejrzał się. Wszyscy zebrani zdawali się być zachwyceni zaimprowizowaną bajką. To dobrze, bo chyba nie przeżyłby kolejnego ataku.

Poświęcili chwilę na zaaplikowanie Potterowi altacetu, zebrali manatki i ruszyli na Tajną Akcję. Zatrzymali się tuż pod drzwiami celi.

- Czas brać się do roboty- Luna wyjęła chusteczkę. Zawiązała supełek na jednym końcu.

Pociągnęli losy.

- O niee - jęknął Neville.

Pozostali w mig złapali go za ręce i nogi- Harry i Ron za uda, a dziewczyny pod łokcie. Na "raz" Ginny chłopcy podnieśli trzymane przez siebie kawałki i Neville zawisł poziomo do podłoża ze stopami skierowanymi w stronę drzwi feralnej celi.

Cała czwórka cofnęła się o parę kroków. Neville rzucił się w ich objęciach i zawył. Koledzy zignorowali go. Na drugie "raz" koleżanki zaczęli biec. Neville spojrzał w stronę zbliżających się niebezpiecznie szybko drzwi, ale zrezygnował, bo zebrało mu się na wymioty. Czwórka przyspieszyła.

Kiedy stopy Neville'a były już dosłownie centymetry od drewna Ginny krzyknęła "raz" po raz ostatni. Jak na komendę wszyscy zachamowali gwałtownie. Posypały się iskry. Starając się utrzymać równowagę cały swój rozpęd przenieśli na Neville'a.

ŁUP!

Stopy chłopaka przywaliły w drewno. Zadrżało, ale nie pękło. Neville zemdlał.

- Jeszcze raz- zakomenderował Ron.

Biedny Neville musiał posłużyć jako taran jeszcze cztery razy zanim drzwi puściły. Ale było warto, bo wyjaśniła się zagadka, dlaczego Harry nie widział ich robiących TO na podłodze.

Bo robili to na żyrandolu. Pierwsza ocknęła się Ginny i krzyknęła przeraźliwie.

Chwilę później opamiętała się też reszta i rozpętało się piekło.

- Plan?!

- Toczeń!

- Nietoperz?!- To była Luna.

- Co?!

- Harry! Ty... ty kłamco! Zabiję...- To też. Na dźwięk tych słów wszyscy spojrzeli na chłopaka, który na szczęście dla siebie zachował dość przytomności by zacząć uciekać i to bardzo przyzwoitym tempem.

Rzucili się za nim. Wiedział, że będzie uciekał długo.

* * *

_Zapewniamy, że nic nie brałyśmy.** Ahoj!**_


End file.
